Biss die Liebe zuschlägt
by cranberryheart
Summary: Bella muss von ihrer Mutter wegziehen und wohnt nun bei ihrem Vater Charlie.  In der Schule ist sie sehr gut also ist der Schulwechsel auch kein Problem für sie. Sie findet schnell neue Freunde, in einer ihrer Mittagspausen sieht sie sie dann: die Cullen
1. Der Umzug

**Hallo.**

**Zuerst einmal will ich euch danken, dass ihr euch für diese FF entschieden habt und ihr mir und meiner Geschichte eine Chance gebt ;D**

**Ich versuche hier einigermaßen regelmäßig zu posten, kann aber leider für nichts garantieren.**

**Natürlich freue ich mich über jedes Review das ich bekomme und wenn dann auch noch etwas positives drin steht, freue ich mich umso mehr darüber. (verständlich.. oder?) :D**

**Gut, schluss jetzt mit dem Gelaber ! Jetzt fängt meine Fan Fiction an.**

BellaPOV:

Ich bin Bella, Bella Swan und heute war der große Tag, heute würde ich zu meinem Dad Charlie nach Forks ziehen. Bisher hatte ich bei meiner Mum Renneè gelebt, doch sie hatte geheiratet und nun wollten sie und ihr neuer Ehemann eine Weltreise unternehmen und ich wurde zu meinem Vater abgeschoben.

Dad holte mich vom Flughafen ab und wir fuhren in seinem Polizei Auto, er war hier in Forks der Sherriff, zu ihm Nachhause. Ich schaute die fahrt über aus dem Fenster und lies alles an mir vorbeirauschen. Charlie sprach während der fahrt kein Wort, er war nicht sehr gesprächig und ich hatte auch keine große Lust Smalltalk zu betreiben. Bei ihm Zuhause angekommen stieg ich aus und ging schon vor zur Haustür während Charlie meine Koffer aus dem Kofferraum hievte. Als ich an der Tür ankam wartete ich auf meinen Dad und trat dann ins Haus ein als dieser Aufschloss.

WOW.

Alles war in diesem Haus genauso wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Ich grinste vor mich hin.

Eine Treppe führte mich hinauf in mein Zimmer, ich öffnete die Tür und stand in einem kleinen, vollgestopften aber trotzdem irgendwie gemütlich Zimmer, in meinem Zimmer.

Charlie stellte meine Koffer neben mir ab und sagte, "Ich habe hier alles so gelassen wie du es vor 3 Jahren verlassen hast. Aber wenn du willst können wir es noch Umräumen und neu streichen, wenn es dir nicht mehr gefällt."

"Nein" sagte ich, "mir gefällt es so, mach dir keine Umstände." Ich fiel ihm um den Hals, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, er schwankte leicht erwiderte dann jedoch meine Umarmung.

Als ich mich dann wieder von ihm gelöst hatte, ließ er mich allein damit ich in ruhe auspacken konnte.

Am Abend wollte Charlie Nudeln mit Tomatensoße machen, ich freute mich schon darauf. Als ich jedoch die Treppe hinunterlief, roch es sehr merkwürdig, ich stellte fest das der Geruch aus der Küche kam und sah als ich die Küchentür öffnete einen verzweifelten Charlie und verbrannte Würstchen in einem Topf. "Oh Dad was hast du angestellt?" fragte ich ihn entsetzt "du solltest die Würstchen vielleicht einfach vom Herd nehmen wenn sie anfangen braun zu werden und nicht warten bis sie schwarz sind und dann den Herd ausmachen" nörgelte ich weiter.

"Geh mal weg hier" sagte ich und scheuchte ihn aus der Küche.

Nach 30 Minuten war ich dann fertig mit Essen kochen und begann den Tisch zu decken, dann rief ich nach Charlie der es sich in der Zwischenzeit auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte und fern schaute. Während des Essens sprachen wir kein Wort, doch als Charlie fertig war sagte er, "Das war köstlich Bella. Du bist echt eine begnadete Köchin!" ich wurde rot und nuschelte ein "Danke." Er stand auf, nahm meinen und seinen Teller mit und begann alles abzuwaschen, ich wollte ihm helfen doch er sagte nur, "Lass mal Bella wenn du kochst wasch ich ab, das ist nur gerecht."

Ich ging also nach oben, als ich in meinen Zimmer ankam schaute ich noch auf die Uhr: 20:12

Ich beschloss duschen zu gehen und danach noch etwas zu lesen. Morgen würde ich meinen ersten Schultag haben. Ich war aufgeregt obwohl das eigentlich gar nicht meine Art war.

Nachdem ich mein Zimmer verlassen hatte und ins Badezimmer marschiert war, zog ich mich aus und stieg in die Dusche. Als ich dann fertig war, zog ich meinen Schlafanzug an und föhnte mir noch die Haare, als sie trocken waren fielen mir meine braunen Haare in sanften wellen über die Schultern.

Ich war im großen und ganzen zufrieden mit mir.

Ich krabbelte unter meine Bettdecke, machte meine Nachttischlampe an und begann mein Lieblingsbuch, Sturmhöhe, zu lesen.

Am nächsten morgen wurde ich halb sieben, von meinem Wecker geweckt. Langsam stand ich auf, schnappte mir eine schwarze Röhrenjeans, ein grünes T-Shirt und taumelte ins Bad, zog mich dort an und lief dann die Treppe hinunter, natürlich nicht ohne über meine eigenen Füße zu stolpern. Unten saß Charlie bereits in der Küche und trank einen Kaffee "Guten Morgen Dad." sagte ich, immer noch etwas müde.

"Guten Morgen Bella, na gut geschlafen?" fragte er mich

"Ja hab ich" antwortete ich nur.

Plötzlich fiel mir etwas ein, ich starrte Charlie erschrocken an "Dad? Wie komm ich zur Schule? Ich habe kein Auto oder irgendwas anderes mit Motor!"

"Keine Sorge Bella, ich habe schon ein Auto für dich besorgt, das wollte ich dir Gestern eigentlich noch zeigen aber ich habe es total vergessen." er wurde ein bisschen rot, dann führte er mich vor die Haustür und präsentierte mir einen roten Transporter. Er war einfach spitze! Ich liebte dieses Auto jetzt schon.

"Wow Dad," sagte ich immer noch völlig überrascht, "du schenkst mir ein Auto?"

"Naja ich dachte mir du bräuchtest vielleicht einen fahrbaren Untersatz." er grinste mich an.

"Dad du bist einfach spitze!" Ich rannte zum Auto, öffnete die Tür stieg ein und sah mich in **meinem** Auto um. Okay es war kein Neuwagen aber, das hätte ich mir sowieso nicht leisten können und Charlie auch nicht.

Ich stieg wieder aus sah auf die Uhr meines Handys und bemerkte, dass ich los musste. Ich stürmte ins Haus holte meine Schultasche, rannte wieder raus und fragte Charlie dann, "Wie komme ich eigentlich zur Schule?"

Er erklärte mir den Weg, ich verabschiedete mich von ihm, schnappte mir den Autoschlüssel, stieg ins Auto und fuhr los.

**Liebe Grüße !**


	2. Der erste Schultag

BPOV:  
>Ich fuhr den mir, von Charlie beschriebenen Weg und sah dann ein Schild mit der Aufschrift<br>-Forks Highschool- .  
>Ich war früh dran, deshalb hatte ich eine große Auswahl an Parkplätzen. Ich nahm einen Parkplatz nahe des Schuleingangs und stieg aus.<br>Auf halben Weg sprach mich ein Junge mit schwarzen relativ langen Haaren an, "Hallo du musst die neue sein, ich bin Eric. Wie heißt du?"  
>"Hey. Ich bin Isabella Swan. Aber bitte nenn mich nur Bella."<br>"Oh. Ähm Okay. Wenn du bei irgendetwas Hilfe brauchst, dann steh ich dir natürlich immer zur Verfügung, Bella. Sicher musst du jetzt erst mal zum Sekretariat. Komm mit ich zeig dir wo es sich befindet."  
>Okay über sowas war ich wirklich erstaunt, dieser Eric war so selbstsicher, er trug weiße Turnschuhe, ein graues Hemd und blaue Jeans.<br>"Äh.. Danke" sagte ich nur und wir liefen weiter bis wir bei Sekretariat ankamen, er lies mich allein hineingehen und sagte, dass er auf mich vor der Tür warten würde.  
>Im Sekretariat war es stickig, eine Frau saß an einem Schreibtisch, ich ging auf sie zu und sagte, "Guten Tag, ich bin Isabella Swan, die neue. Ich soll hier noch ein paar Formulare abholen."<br>"Hallo Isabella." begrüßte sie mich höflich, "ja, momentchen ich geb sie dir gleich" sie kramte in ein paar unterlagen rum und zog dann 3 Zettel heraus "Also hier ist ein Plan unserer Schule, du solltest damit eigentlich zurecht kommen, falls nicht frag einfach einen deiner Mitschüler, sie werden dir sicher Helfen. Dann ist hier Noch dein Stundenplan, du hast zuerst Mathematik. So und nun noch das hier, " sie reichte mir einen Zettel und erklärte, "geb das immer deinen jeweiligen Lehrern, sie sollen ihn ausfüllen und du bringst mir den ausgefüllten Zettel dann am Ende des Schultages vorbei ok?"  
>"Gut. " sagte ich und hoffte ich würde mich daran erinnern nachher nochmal hier vorbei zu gehen, ich war sehr vergesslich vor allem wenn ich aufgeregt war und mann war ich heute aufgeregt!<br>"Vielen dank nochmal. Auf Wiedersehen." sagte ich noch bevor ich aus dem Sekretariat hinaus ging.  
>Eric stand an der Wand gelehnt da und wartete auf mich.<br>Als er mich bemerkte fragte er, "Na, und was hast du jetzt?"  
>Ich sah auf den Plan, "Mathe."<br>"Mh..naja dann viel spaß, ich bring dich noch zu deinem Raum, ich muss jetzt nämlich zu Sport."  
>"Danke, nett von dir."<br>Am Raum angekommen begegneten wir einen seiner, wie ich vermutete, Freunde denn er klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und sagte, "Hey Mike. Das ist die Neue," super dachte ich ich habe schon einen Spitznamen 'Die Neue'  
>Eric sprach weiter, "sie heißt Isabella, nenn sie aber nur Bella." Mike grinste mich an, ich lächelte zurück. "Du bist doch die Tochter vom Sheriff oder?" fragte Mike an mich gewandt.<br>"Ja, bin ich." antwortete ich und wurde rot.  
>"Okay ich werde dann mal gehen," sagte Eric, "pass auf Bella auf, Mike" sagte er dann noch lachend.<br>Mike lachte ebenfalls nur ich wurde erneut rot.  
>In Mathe setzte sich Mike neben mich und die Stunde begann.<p>

Nach Mathe fragte Mike, "Also, was hast du als nächstes Bella?"  
>Ich zückte wieder meinen Plan und antwortete, "Doppelstunde Erdkunde."<br>"Okay, dann werde ich dich mal Jessica vorstellen, dann kann die sich jetzt übernehmen" wieder grinste er es war irgendwie albern, aber es passte zu ihm, er hatte blonde Haare, blaue strahlende Augen, trug weiß-blaue Schuhe, ein weißes T-Shirt und Blue-Jeans.  
>Wir gingen gemeinsam zum Erdkunderaum und trafen auf ein Mädchen mit Aschblonden Haaren, einem Weißen Rock, High-Heels und Pinken Top, Mike stellte sie mir vor, "Bella, das ist Jessica, Jess, das ist Bella."<br>"Huhu Bella" begrüßte sich mich fröhlich und umarmte mich. Ich war erschrocken, ich kannte dieses Mädchen noch nicht mal und sie umarmte mich gleich.  
>"Wir werden sicher tolle Freundinnen!" sagte Jessica enthusiastisch.<br>Das bezweifelte ich stark trotzdem sagte ich: "Ganz bestimmt."  
>Erdkunde war langweilig doch es war besser als das Geplapper von Jessica, die sich neben mich gesetzt hatte mir nun alles über sich und ihre Freunde erzählte. Ich fragte mich bereits nach einer halben Stunde wie ich das noch weitere 60 Minuten aushalten sollte, doch der Lehrer kam mir zu Hilfe und sagte, " Jessica Stanley, wären sie bitte so freundlich und würden aufhören mit Isabella zu schwatzen?"<br>"Nach der Stunde." flüsterte Jessica mir zu.  
>Ich musste ein genervtes Stöhnen unterdrücken.<br>Endlich war die Doppelstunde beendet und ich schaute auf meinen Plan, ich hatte nun Geschichte, wie sich herausstellte hatte Jessica ebenfalls Geschichte.  
>Wir gingen zum Geschichtsraum und trafen dort auf Mike und Eric sie hatten auch Geschichte mit uns. Ich war froh als ich sah, wie Jess sich zu Mike setzte und Eric neben mich. Er sprach mich nicht einmal in der Stunde an und ich konnte ungestört dem Lehrer zuhören, ich stellte fest, dass wir den Stoff bereits durchgenommen hatten und sah es als Wiederholung.<br>Nach der Stunde hatten wir Mittags Pause, Jessica, Mike, Eric und ich setzten uns gemeinsam an einen Tisch, dann kamen noch Tailor, Angela und Lauren , die sechs waren wohl eine Art Clique, ich hoffte zu ihnen zu gehören und wurde auch von allen freundlich begrüßt und alle unterhielten sich mit mir und wollten so viel wie möglich über mich wissen, bis auf diese Lauren es kam mir vor als würde sie mich ignorieren. Das war mir etwas unangenehm und ich befürchtete, dass ich rot wie eine Tomate war. Als ich mich dann in der Cafeteria umsah, sah ich sie, da zwei Tische von uns entfernt. Sie waren alle irgendwie hübsch, doch ich war mir sicher, sie alle waren eingebildet.  
>Offensichtlich waren es Paare:<br>Die blonde, sie war die hübscheste war mit dem schwarzhaarigen Muskelprotz zusammen.  
>Die schwarzhaarige, sie sah irgendwie total abgedreht aus, mit dem blonden Lockenkopf.<br>Und der andere? Komisch, er sah meiner Meinung nach am besten aus, er hatte bronzefarbenes Haar, den perfektesten Körperbau den ich jemals gesehen hatte und soweit ich sehen konnte grüne Augen. Er war außergewöhnlich!  
>Wahrscheinlich war seine Freundin gerade Essen holen oder so.<br>Ich war mir jedoch sicher, dass er sich seinem guten Aussehen durchaus bewusst war, dieser Kerl wusste sicherlich wie er jede rumkriegt. Sicher ein Mega Macho.  
>Angela, das Mädchen was neben mir saß hatte wohl meinen Blick zu diesem Tisch bemerkt und flüsterte mir zu, "Das sind die Cullens, Bella." Hä? Wie jetzt 'die Cullens' war das etwa eine Familie? Es sah so aus als ob es paare wären, das war doch nicht möglich, oder etwa doch?<br>Angela sah wohl, dass ich geschockt war und erklärte weiter, "Ja sie haben zwar den gleichen Nachnamen kommen aber aus unterschiedlich Familien, die Blonde heißt eigentlich Rosalie Hale und der andere mit den blonden Haaren und den Locken heißt Jasper Hale, ihre Mum hat den Dad von Alice, die mit den kurzen schwarzen Haaren, Emmet, der Muskelprotz und Edward Cullen, der mit den bronzefarbenen Haaren geheiratet und sie haben seinen Namen angenommen."  
>"Es ist total schräg!" mischte sich Jessica ein.<br>Ich nickte, denn ich musste ihr recht geben es war vollkommen schräg.  
>Dann sprach mich Eric an, "Was hast du jetzt Bella?"<br>Abermals zog ich meinen Stundenplan hervor und sagte, "Biologie."  
>"Mh.."sagte er leicht enttäuscht, "hat einer von euch jetzt Bio?" fragte er dann an die anderen gewand.<br>"Ja ich." sagte Mike, "komm Bella wir gehen."  
>Ich stand auf und lief ihm hinterher da ich nicht wusste wo der Bio Raum war.<p> 


	3. Biologie

**Okay... ich bin sicher, dass ihr ungefähr wisst, was nun folgen wird.**

**Kapitel über den Bio Unterricht gibt es eigentlich immer in FF's wie meiner, **

**doch ich wollte es einfach nicht auslassen. **

**Ist ja schließlich auch ein wichtiger Teil der **wahren Geschichte.

**Ich wünsche euch nun viel Spaß beim lesen und hinterlasst mir ein paar Reviews. (:**

**BellaPOV:**

Im Bio Raum angekommen, ging ich zum Lehrer und überreichte ihm diesen blöden Zettel, aus dem Sekretariat, auf dem jeder Lehrer unterschreiben musste bei dem Ich heute hatte.  
>Als ich mich im Raum umsah, sah ich, dass Mike sich neben einen Jungen gesetzt hatte, neben ihm war kein platz mehr frei, also suchte ich nach einem anderen freien Platz, doch alle schienen besetzt zu sein, bis auf…oh nein das konnte jetzt doch nicht wahr sein! Neben diesem Cullen war der einzigste freie Platz. Ich schaute fragend den Lehrer an in der Hoffnung er würde vielleicht jemanden umsetzen damit ich nicht neben diesem, mir fiel sein Vorname nicht mehr ein.. sitzen musste, doch dem war nicht so, "Mrs. Swan setzen sie sich doch bitte neben Mr. Cullen."<br>Ich stöhnte innerlich auf und ging zu meinem Platz.  
>Bevor ich mich setzte sah ich ihn nochmal an. Oh mein Gott was hatte dieser Typ nur für unglaublich Augen, sie sahen aus wie grüne Smaragde. Ich konnte seinem Blick nicht mehr entkommen, er starrte mich ebenfalls an. Irgendwann gelang es mir, mich von ihm loszureißen. Ich wollte mich gerade hinsetzen, als ich bemerkte, dass ich mich bereits gesetzt hatte!<br>Ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass ich mich gesetzt hatte? Ich machte mir allmählich Sorgen…Ich bekam meine eigenen Handlungen nicht mit und das nur weil ich irgendeinem dämlichen Typen in die Augen geschaut hatte…doch er hatte wirklich tolle..NEIN BELLA! Reiß dich zusammen! Schalte ich mich selbst.  
>Der Unterricht begann und ich spürte, dass mich jemand Beobachtete. Es war als würde etwas auf meinem Rücken brennen. Ich drehte mich leicht zur Seite und schaute wieder in diese grünen Augen. Ich wurde rot. Na toll, dachte ich, jetzt bringt er mich auch noch dazu rot zu werden. Ich wand den Blick ab, denn er tat es nicht, weiterhin spürte ich seinen brennenden Blick auf mir. Es war mir ziemlich unangenehm. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn angeschrien, gesagt er solle doch endlich damit aufhören mich anzustarren, doch damit hätte ich mich zum Trottel der ganzen Schule gemacht.<br>Ich wollte nur noch hier weg!  
>Ich wollte gerade etwas abschreiben, was der Lehrer an die Tafel geschrieben hatte als ich auf meinem Hefter einen Zettel sah, auf dem stand:<em> Hey. Ich bin Edward Cullen. Wie heißt du?<em>  
>Oh Gott ist der dämlich! Was sollte denn diese Aktion?<br>Trotzdem schrieb ich ihm zurück, aber ich schrieb lediglich_ Bella_ auf den Zettel.  
>Oh nein ich sah im Augenwinkel, dass er mir zurück schrieb. Was soll denn jetzt noch kommen?<br>Edward schob den Zettel zu mir darauf stand:  
><em>Und wie gefällt es dir hier in Forks?<em>  
>Was sollte ich jetzt zurück schreiben? Ich musste ein lachen unterdrücken denn mir ging etwas nicht gerade freundliches durch den Kopf, was ich als Antwort schreiben könnte: Ganz gut, nur dass ich in der Biologiestunde irgendeinen dämlichen Brief zugeschickt bekomme. Ich komm mir hier vor wie im Kindergarten.<br>Doch stattdessen schrieb ich: _Ja ist 'ne schöne Stadt._  
>und schob den Zettel zurück.<br>Wieder bekam ich den Zettel zurück:_ Schön, dass es dir hier gefällt. (:_  
>Ich hatte langsam keine Lust mehr und schrieb einfach nur:<em> Mh…<em>  
>Neben mir lachte jemand leise. Boar dieser Cullen geht mir echt auf die Nerven!<br>Naja wenigstens hatte er aufgehört diesen bescheuerten Zettel weiter zu schreiben.

**EdwardPOV:**

Da kam sie auch schon, mit diesem Schmierling Mike Newton. Die Neue, ich wusste ihren Namen noch nicht doch den würde ich heute noch herausfinden.  
>Sie setzte sich nicht sondern ging vor zu Lehrer und gab ihm einen Zettel, während dieser den Zettel ausfüllte, schaute sie sich im Raum um, blickte zu Newton und dann schaute sie leicht erschrocken zu mir und dann auf den freien Platz neben mir. Dann schaute sie sich nochmals nervös im Klassenraum um und schaute dann zum Lehrer dieser sagte, „Mrs. Swan setzen sie sich doch bitte neben Mr. Cullen."<br>Sie ging zu ihrem neuen Platz neben mir und schaute mich an, direkt in meine Augen und ich schaute in ihre. Als sie sich setzte, ließ sie den Blick nicht fallen. Sie hatte wunderschöne braune Augen, Rehbraun. Eine angenehme Wärme strömte durch meinen Köper, während wir uns ansahen. Was war bloß mit mir los?  
>Sie senkte den Kopf und unterbrach unseren Augenkontakt.<br>Ich konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht von ihr lösen, auch wenn nun nicht mehr ihr Gesicht sah. Nun wollte ich aber Endlich wissen wie sie hieß! Ich schrieb ihr einen Zettel: _Hey. Ich bin Edward Cullen. Wie heißt du?_  
>Ich kam mir dumm vor, aber ich wusste nicht wie ich sie sonst nach ihrem Namen hätte fragen sollen. Sie bemerkte den Zettel erst nicht, den ich ihr zugeschoben hatte. Doch als sie gerade etwas von der Tafel abschreiben wollte, sah sie ihn.<br>Sie schob den Zettel zurück. Sie hieß also Bella, ja das passte Bella – die schöne! Okay vielleicht hätte ich jetzt aufhören können ihr einen Zettel zu schreiben, ich hatte was ich wissen wollte, ihren Namen. Doch ich wollte weiter mit ihr ‚sprechen' nur wusste ich nicht so recht was ich ihr schreiben sollte. Ich schrieb einfach drauf los es entstand:_ Und wie gefällt es dir hier in Forks?_  
>Oh Gott ich war so ein Trottel Bella dachte sicher ich hatte einen an der klatsche. Der Zettel kam wieder zu mir zurück<br>_Ja ist 'ne schöne Stad_t  
>bekam ich als Antwort zurück<br>Okay sie hielt mich hielt mich für einen Trottel na gut wenn dann richtig dachte ich und schrieb:  
><em>Schön, dass es dir hier gefällt (:<em>  
>Sie hatte wohl keine Lust sich Zettel mit mir hin und her zu schreiben denn es kam nur ein '<em>Mh<em>' zurück.  
>Ich musste ein wenig über mich selbst lachen.<p> 


	4. Ein unerwarteter Anruf

**BPOV:**

Es klingelte und ich war befreit. Schnell räumte ich meine Sachen vom Tisch, packte sie in meine Tasche und ging aus dem Raum.  
>Als ich am Sekretariat vorbei ging, fiel mir ein das ich ja noch diesen Zettel abgeben musste.<br>Ich öffnete die Tür und legte schnell den Zettel auf den Tisch, nuschelte dann noch ein, "Tschüss", lief hinaus und** BUMM!**  
>Oh nein ich war direkt in Cullen gerannt. Und schon wieder wurde ich rot. Das war ja alles so peinlich, erst rannte ich genau in diesen Spinner rein und dann wurde ich auch noch rot wie eine Tomate. Ich wurde noch röter.<br>"Entschuldigung Bella." sagte Edward.  
>Ich wusste nicht genau was ich sagen sollte, als er meinen Namen aussprach wurde mir irgendwie schwindlig. Und schonwider fragte ich mich was bloß mit mir los war.<br>"J-ja schon okay. Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen." stotterte ich als Antwort.  
>Er lächelte. "Ähm...Wollen wir zusammen zum Parkplatz laufen?" fragte er dann.<br>Eigentlich wollte ich nicht, dachte der etwa ich würde mich auf jeden daher gelaufenen Trottel einlassen? Was wollte der?  
>Trotzdem sagte ich, "Ja, meinetwegen." Dann würde ich ihm jetzt zeigen, dass er mir tierisch auf die nerven ging. Schon wieder lachte er vor sich hin.<br>"Was machst du heute noch so?" fragte er.  
>"Lernen." antwortete ich knapp.<br>"Achso. Naja hier steht mein Auto, wartest du mit mir auf meine Geschwister?" Das konnte jetzt doch nicht wahr sein! Ich blieb doch nicht mit dem hier und wartete auf seine komische Inzucht Familie._[A/N sorry Leute kann's mir gerade einfach nicht verkneifen: Inzucht Familie xD]_  
>"Nein. Ich muss los Dad wartet zuhause auf mich." Okay das stimmte nicht wirklich, Charlie war jetzt noch auf Arbeit aber ich hatte nun wirklich keine Lust hier mit Cullen rum zu stehen.<br>"Okay dann einander Mal." sagte er fröhlich  
>Hoffentlich nicht, dachte ich.<br>"Tschüss.", rief ich ihm noch zu bevor ich in mein Auto einstieg.

Zuhause angekommen, machte ich mir erstmal noch das Essen von gestern Abend warm und machte meine Hausaufgaben. Als ich damit fertig war, klingelte unser Telefon, auf dem Display stand eine Handy Nummer, ich ging ran:  
><em>B: Bella Swan<em>  
><em>E: Hallo hier ist Esme Cullen. Ist Charlie da?<em>  
><em>Was? Esme CULLEN? Was hatte Charlie denn mit der zutun?<em>  
><em>B: Nein. Er ist noch auf der Arbeit. Soll ich ihm irgendwas ausrichten?<em>  
><em>E: Ja. Kannst du ihm bitte sagen, dass er mich zurück rufen soll wenn er wieder zuhause ist?<em>  
><em>B: Ja…gut.<em>  
><em>Sagte ich etwas unsicher.<em>  
><em>E: Okay. Danke. Tschüss Bella.<em>  
><em>B: Tschüss.<em>

Ich war immer noch geschockt! Mein Dad Charlie kannte die Cullens? Was war das jetzt? Ein schlechter Scherz? Ich musste mit Charlie reden wenn er Nachhause kam.

Als Dad dann Zuhause war, stellte ich ihn zur rede:  
>"Hey Dad. Vorhin hat eine Esme Cullen angerufen, wer ist denn das?"<br>"Esme ist eine Freundinn."  
>Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und er erklärte weiter, "Nein Bella! Sie ist verheiratet mit einem Arzt aus dem Krankenhaus von Forks. Wir waren früher zusammen in einer Klasse und haben weiterhin Kontakt gehalten. Ist sonst noch etwas?"<br>"Nein." sagte ich und wurde leicht rot.  
>"Gut. Dann werde ich jetzt Esme zurück rufen."<br>Er ging in die Küche und ich setzte mich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer.  
>Ich bekam ein paar Gesprächsfetzen mit:<br>"Ja natürlich können wir uns wieder mal treffen."

Stille.

"Ja wieso?"

Stille.

"Das ist eine tolle Idee ich werde sie gleich mal fragen."  
>Wen wollte er was fragen? Doch nicht etwa mich? Das konnte doch nichts gutes sein wenn es dieser Esme eingefallen war!<p>

"Okay dann bis Bald Esme, richte Carlisle einen schönen Gruß von mir aus okay?"

Er legt auf und kam zu mir ins Wohnzimmer.  
>"Bella? Tolle Neuigkeiten! Wir beide und die Familie Cullen machen am Samstag zusammen ein Picknick. Da kannst du gleich ihre Adoptivkinder Kennenlernen. Ich sag dir, sie sind echt nett. Vielleicht hast du sie ja schon in der Schule getroffen, ich glaube Alice und Edward sind in deinem Jahrgang."<br>"Mh..Ja ich habe Edward schon kennengelernt." sagte ich. Ich hatte keine Lust auf dieses Dämlich Picknick. Ich musste mir unbedingt irgendeine Ausrede einfallen lassen.  
>"Das ist ja schön. Verstehst du dich gut mit ihm?"<br>"Naja geht so.." ich wollte jetzt wirklich nicht mit meinem Dad über Jungs reden.  
>"Ach das wird schon." sagte Charlie beschwichtigend<br>Das denke ich nicht. "Bestimmt. Ich geh kurz hoch und dann koch ich dir Abendessen okay?"  
>"Gut. Danke Bella." er setzte sich auf die Couch und ich verschwand nach oben.<p>

Nach dem Abendessen war ich plötzlich todmüde. Ich taumelte die Treppen hinauf und schmiss mich mitsamt meinen Klamotten auf mein Bett und schlief ein.  
>Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich bereits um 5 Uhr auf. Ich beschloss Duschen zu gehen und mich dann langsam für die Schule fertig zu machen. Heute war ich erstaunlich lange unter der Dusche musste wohl mein Persönlicher Rekord sein. Ich lächelte in mich hinein.<br>Während ich mich anzog, schaute ich kurz auf meine Uhr und bemerkte das ich noch ungefähr 30 Minuten Zeit hatte bis ich los musste. Ich ging runter und dachte ich würde in der Küche auf Charlie treffen, doch dem war nicht so. Stattdessen lag ein Zettel mit einer krakligen Schrift auf dem Küchentisch, ich nahm ihn in die Hand und las:

_Guten Morgen Bella. Ich musste heute schon früh los. Bis heute Abend ich hab dich lieb._

Ich legte den Zettel wieder auf den Tisch, machte mir einen Kaffee, trank diesen aus und ging anschließend zu meinem Auto und fuhr zur Schule.  
>Am Schulparkplatz angekommen, parkte ich neben einem protzigem silbernen Volvo ein.<p> 


End file.
